The Sands of Time
by GreenFiore
Summary: After an eternity of loneliness and solitude, Sailor Pluto finally walks through the mysterious Time Gate and experiences what life really is.
1. Chapter 1

Unfortunately, I do not own Sailor Moon, though I wish I did.

**AN: Sailor Pluto is my favorite Senshi, so I felt obligated to write a fanfic centering on her. I was planning for this to be oneshot, but I got pretty into it and decided to make it into a continuing story. This first part is only the prologue, but I promise that I'll get the next chapter as soon as I can.**

PROLOUGE

She stood by the Time Gate, watching the empty scenery. Only stillness was there, giving off nothing but silence.

As Time Guardian, it was her job to protect the gate, but she was always waiting. Here, she had all the time in the world, but with no one there, only loneliness occupied her.

But she had to be strong. If the Time Gate was to be left unattended, then danger would behold the universe. She must sacrifice, no, devote her life to protect others. That is what a true hero does.

For eternity, she will stand here guarding, as everyone lives their life, as everyone experiences joy, as everyone falls in love, as everyone dies. Yes, that is what she will do.

But will anyone know of her or what she does? Will anyone know of the sacrifices she makes and protection she provides? Will anyone know of the pain and loneliness she feels every second of her life?

No. She is the Time Guardian and that is her job.

Sailor Pluto closed her eyes. For once in her life, she felt nothing. She did not feel the pain of being alone, and she did not feel the sense of waiting, eating away at her. That was when she walked through the Time Gate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, here with another chapter! It's relatively short, but a new character is introduced.**

I do not own Sailor Moon!

Sailor Pluto held her eyes shut as she felt something odd. She knew she felt it before, but how long ago, she did not know. Her skin tingled under its odd presence and, her muscles began to relax. It was if every strain, every pain, every sorrow was taken for her body. The warmth comforted her, and her eyes began to flutter open, as they were blinded immediately by a bright light.

After a few minutes, her garnet eyes moved freely and realized what this bright light illuminated. It was a scene of trees rustling in the soft winds, birds chirping joyously, colorful flowers blooming, the sweet-scented breeze swirling through the air, and people. There were people, people walking, people laughing, people talking, people looking into one another's eyes.

Tears flowed down Sailor Pluto's cheeks. She once knew the smell of the fragrant flowers and fresh air. She once knew of the infectious sound of laughter and joy. But that was far ago, a distant memory that only lingered in the deepest part of her heart.

She stood silently like a ghost as she observed the many faces. Everyone dressed quite odd with bright colors and interesting styles. But she didn't mind, it fascinated her.

But then a thought hit her. _Do these people notice me?_

Willing to answer her question, Sailor Pluto waved her hand cautiously in the face of a man walking briskly through the park.

"Umm…is everything all right?" he asked, as Sailor Pluto's hand was in his face. He had a confused expression upon his quite good-looking face, and was tall, probably in his mid or late twenties, with deep green eyes and black hair.

Sailor Pluto couldn't help but blush a deep red. Feeling embarrassed, she quickly apologized. "I'm very sorry. I had no idea what I was doing and sometimes I act really silly and weird and—"

"No, no, there's no need to apologize. I guess we all have our wacky days." He smirked at Sailor Pluto and she began to blush even deeper. "Do you come here often to the park?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm new here."

"Oh," he frowned. "Well, there is a lot to see. And I'm sure you will enjoy it here."

Sailor Pluto smiled.

"Oh and by the way, I am Hisoka." He held out his hand and Sailor Pluto shook it.

"Hisoka" Sailor Pluto repeated curiously.

"Yeah, it's kind of an odd name, but I just blame my parents."

Sailor Pluto quickly shook her head. "Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that. It's just that your name sounds familiar."

"Ha! I pity anyone with the same name as me!"

"Actually, I am quite fond of the name, Hisoka."

"Well, thank you umm…"

"Sail—Setsuna." She hadn't use that name in so long.

"Wow, I am quite fond of the name Setsuna too."

"Thank you," she replied, blushing.

But then all of a sudden, he quickly looked at his watch and a worried look came upon his face. "I'm so sorry, Setsuna, but I have to go. Maybe we will see each other again around town. The coffee shop, at noon, tomorrow?"

"Of course," agreed Setsuna. She smiled and Hisoka ran off into the distance, as Setsuna took a deep breadth. _Yes, this is what life is like._


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed! I appreciate so much! Well, I haven't updated in a while, but I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit longer, and it's not really action-packed, but it will tie in later. I promise the next chapters will be really good and a lot more exciting!

Setsuna walked leisurely through the park, as the soft breeze ran through her deep green hair, allowing it to shimmer in the sun. Her deep garnet eyes observed the scene around, and she took a deep breadth, trying to fill her lungs with the fresh scent of flowers.

Setsuna couldn't help but enjoy everything around her. It had been so long since she truly let herself go. _This can't be real_, she thought to herself. _It must be a dream, only a fantasy_.

But in reality, she knew this all wasn't a dream. She did walk through the Time Gate. She did travel to this time. And she did accept an invitation to coffee with a complete and total stranger.

It all seemed to pile on Setsuna. Her heart began to beat faster, as she realized all the misjudgments she had committed. As Time Guardian, she is forbidden to leave the Time Gate unattended and, other than select few, interact with anybody. With her simple error, she had altered time beyond repair.

Yet she remained calm. "What I have done cannot be erased, but I will do everything in my power to fix it," she said softly to herself.

Setsuna took one last look around. Everything seemed so perfect here, nature blooming, the soft breeze, the joyous people, the warm sun. She didn't know the next time she would experience anything like this.

But Setsuna walked away from it, for a place she could transform, a place in solitude. She walked toward the busy city, where there were, unfortunately, even more people. _Maybe I should go back to the park? _She thought to herself._ There wasn't a crowd there._

Yet being around all those people calmed Setsuna. Throughout her whole life she was alone. But now there were people to see what she sees, remember what she remembers. In some way, it felt liberating for her. But she had to get serious. The Time Gate was her first priority, nothing else.

Setsuna probed for anywhere in solitude. Abandoned stores, behind buildings, old houses, there was always someone near. She couldn't risk anyone seeing her. That would be tremendous damage. Setsuna simply had to look normal, draw no suspicion, and get back to the Time Gate as quickly as possible. Then all would be fine. Yet in her hastened search, she bumped into a young boy.

She immediately looked to apologize, but when her eyes saw the young boy's features she gasped. He had black hair and the bluest eyes.

"Prince Endyiomon?" She asked in utter shock.

"Ummm…I'm sorry," he said in a slightly confused and naturally youthful voice. "But I think I am not who you are looking for."

"Oh, I am sorry. I have had a hard day. I must have thought you were someone else," said Setsuna trying to explain her mistake. Yet Setsuna was cursing herself for revealing such information. For sure this was Prince Endyiomon's reincarnation as a young boy. She could have never forgotten such a face, even after all those years, when she was a young girl.

"That's fine," the child responded, though there was a worried expression on his face.

And Setsuna noticed it. She knew that meddling in the past will only destroy the future, but she had to help this little boy. She had to make sure he was safe. Apprehensively, Setsuna asked the small child, "Is everything ok?"

He looked up to the tall, green haired beauty, dressed in a simple purple dress with saddened eyes and answered, "I am looking for my Mom and Dad, but I can't find them."

Setsuna's breath stopped. His Parents. The horrible knowledge of what will come, struck the emerald-haired woman. "Where is the last time you saw them?" she asked the young boy gently.

He then looked down with his brilliant blue eyes. "We were all walking together, but then when I ran off to the card shop and looked back, I couldn't find them. It was too crowded." Tears began to form in the young boys eyes now, and Setsuna looked at him intently.

In a soothing voice, she told him everything would be alright. "Don't cry, I'll help you find them, promise."

The future prince looked at her, his eyes now lighted and a small smile on his face.

Setsuna then looked around, with height as an advantage, and searched through the crowds for his parents, with him beside her. Even though she knew what fate left for the young boy, it was her duty to accept time as it was. It saddened her deeply, but she had seen so much in her life.

Her garnet eyes probed through the many people walking down the street, until they finally stopped at a middle-aged couple, with a worrisome look on their face. Setsuna could already tell that these were the young boy's parents. "Here, is that your parents?" asked Setsuna, full of hope, pointing to the couple.

The future prince turned his head and a large smile lighted up his face. He ran to his parents, and they opened their arms to a large hug, with looks of worry now replaced with warmth and love.

Setsuna watched at a distance, with images of the future plaguing her. The green haired beauty walked away leaving the family behind.

"Oh, Mamorou" exclaimed the young boy's mother. "Are you ok?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm fine mom," he smiled. "But thanks to the lady over there." He then turned around to look for the tall woman, but she was nowhere to be found. "Where did she go?" he asked concerned

But his mother just hushed him. "Don't worry, Mamorou, all that matters is that you safe here with me."

Setsuna walked through the crowded streets, searching for somewhere she could transform. Meeting the future King of Earth definitely did not amend her intervention in time. Yet she did know his memory of his child hood would be hazy, at best.

But she had to get back to the Time Gate, and fast. Everyone around her seemed oblivious to her distress, just walking leisurely. It was then when she found a dark alley with no one there except for a large garbage bin and a couple of rats.

She turned into the alley and quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching. Yet everybody seemed to be occupied with something else, to the relief of Setsuna.

She then raised her hand and screamed, "PLUTO, POWER MAKE-UP!"

Just in that second, time had stopped. She could feel her self whirling, as if dancing. Her purple dress then transformed in her uniform, and her hair flowed in the wind. She could feel the all energy she was gaining, the greatest sensation. Her hand soon encased the large Time Staff, with the garnet orb. She was truly now the guardian of Pluto.

Sailor Pluto then held the Time Staff in the air, and spoke, "Father Chronos, bring me to the land where time, itself does not exsist!"

She closed her deep garnet eyes with all the sorrow, and then reopened them to find the empty scenery of her home, the Time Gate.


End file.
